


Идеальный помол

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Wet & Messy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрену всегда было сложно просыпаться по утрам.





	Идеальный помол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Grinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155939) by [PapuruKakugan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan). 



Эрен выбегает из ярко освещённого супермаркета и с хитрым видом несётся по улице. Он обхватывает себя руками, прижимая скрытую под курткой добычу, шаги эхом отдаются в ночной тишине. Он не останавливается, пока не добирается до своей калитки, распахивая её ногой, и замедляется только для того, чтобы вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Эрен сдёргивает куртку и наконец извлекает на свет свой бесценный груз: килограмм кофейных зёрен.

Он не может дождаться утра.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрену всегда было сложно просыпаться по утрам. Никакое количество кофе, чая, воды, упражнений, горячего душа и даже пощёчин от Микасы не в силах было заставить его мозг запускаться быстрее. Поэтому он заваривал себе максимально крепкий кофе и просто ждал, пока туман в голове рассеется. По правде говоря, ему даже не нравился кофе, он считал его отвратительно горьким — даже с молоком и сахаром. Но ему нравился запах.

Этот насыщенный аромат, который вихрем кружил вокруг рецепторов, одурманивая его. Эрен чувствовал себя взбодрённым, когда вдыхал запах кофе, ощущал пальцами текстуру. И однажды у него появилась идея.

Из-за предвкушения он почти не спал. Как только прозвенел будильник, Эрен хлопнул рукой по телефону и спотыкаясь побрёл на кухню. Пакет с кофейными зёрнами лежал на столе, лучи утреннего солнца освещали красно-коричневую упаковку. Эрен поспешно вскрыл пакет и едва не осел на пол, когда пьянящий аромат окутал его.

Трясущимися руками он включил гриндер и маленьким совочком засыпал в него порцию зёрен на одну чашку. Эрен прикусил губу, когда специально заказанный для этого недорогой аппарат ожил и выдал горсть порошка шоколадного цвета.

Он протестировал результат сразу же, как только машина замолчала, проводя по молотому кофе пальцами и проверяя его текстуру. Слишком мелко. Эрен раздражённо засопел и перенастроил гриндер. Бесполезную предыдущую порцию он высыпал в тарелку, чтобы использовать её позже.

Вторая порция получилась слишком крупной — кофейная крошка больно царапала. Эрен вздохнул и выбрал чуть более мелкий помол.

Третья порция получилась _именно такой_ , как нужно. Эрен застонал, когда почувствовал подушечками пальцев совершенный баланс грубости и мягкости. Засыпая оставшиеся кофейные зёрна в гриндер, он дрожал от предвкушения.

Прихватив миндальное масло, Эрен отнёс идеально смолотый кофе в ванную комнату, сорвал с себя одежду и забрался в ванну. Налил немного масла на ладонь, размазывая его по разгорячённому телу, дразня соски и щекоча ребра. Вылил ещё чуть-чуть на живот, позволяя густой жидкости собраться в пупке и стечь ниже, к члену. Затем Эрен осторожно насыпал кофе на скользкую кожу и заскулил, размазывая рукой тёмную массу. Он высыпал на себя половину кофе, выгибаясь от удовольствия, втирая в кожу грубоватые кофейные крупицы. Аромат был превосходным — пикантным, острым и пьянящим. Мощным и _волнующим_.

Эрен вылил на себя ещё масла и высыпал остаток кофе, втирая жёстче, резкими движениями массируя мышцы. Он потянулся рукой вниз, растирая ладонью яички и поглаживая пальцами член. Этого было уже почти достаточно для чувствительной кожи, но толчки и лёгкая боль, которую причинял грубоватый помол, заставили его кончить, ударяя ногами по краю ванной и добавляя собственную сперму к кофе.

Эрен улыбнулся и расслабился. Наконец-то он насытился и на этот раз уж _точно_ проснулся.


End file.
